


Until It Was All Over

by MiyakoNanashi



Series: LUCIFER MORNINGSTAR IMAGINES (X READER) [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Bathroom Sex, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cute Lucifer, Daddy Kink, F/M, Lucifer Feels, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Lucifer, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Self-Insert, Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyakoNanashi/pseuds/MiyakoNanashi
Summary: Requested on Tumblr: "Hiiiiiii, can I get a request of Lucifer Morningstar wherein he would realized that he's falling in love with the baby sitter of his six years old daughter? I would love it. Thaaaank you!🙂❤"
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) & Reader, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Reader, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/You
Series: LUCIFER MORNINGSTAR IMAGINES (X READER) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032315
Kudos: 4





	Until It Was All Over

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on Tumblr: "Hiiiiiii, can I get a request of Lucifer Morningstar wherein he would realized that he's falling in love with the baby sitter of his six years old daughter? I would love it. Thaaaank you!🙂❤"

"Would you like anything else, Sir?", you said and turned to the man who had just spoken to you and shook his head.   
You smiled at him and he swayed away, following him for a while with your eyes and then returned to rest your head against the couch.

Too bad you're not the hit and run type, otherwise you would have taken advantage of it. But these things didn't interest you, apart from the fact that you're babysitting that man's daughter! You also didn't believe in love at first sight or anything like that. Let alone with that man who was literally sex on legs.  
You sighed, crossing your hands behind your neck and stretching your legs out in front of you, when suddenly a cough made you reopen your eyes. You turned around and found him in front of you again, looking at you with a drink in his hand.

"Excuse me, can you move? I usually sit there, relaxing after a long day."

Fuck, and you thought you would have it all to yourself.  
You nodded and moved your legs.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome."

The man sat down and started to unbutton his shirt all of a sudden, leaving you kinda breathless.  
Lucifer turned to you and smirked when he realized you were clearly staring at him. So you smiled at him, embarrassed. You couldn't stare at a stranger like that, even if he looks like he was made from God himself.  
You took a deep breath to recover and tried to relax. While looking for your mobile phone to distract yourself, your hand touched that of the man and instantly you felt chills running through your body, until it turned into a fire that was suddenly concentrated between your legs...

"So, my daughter is finally in bed and sleeping? It would've taken me hours to succeed. You're good at what you're doing and I don't think that's the only thing you're good at."

"Y-yes, Sir..."

Yeah, you didn't know what else to say, and you didn't want to talk. You had other things on your mind and apparently he knew, or so it seemed like.  
After a couple of minutes you were feeling calmer.  
He smiled at you, lightly biting his lower lip, and glanced in the direction of the bathroom. After that, he stood up and walked away, disappearing into room. That was an invitation, wasn't it? What if you're misunderstanding everything?  
You shook your head. No, you didn't misunderstood. He looked at you first and then the bathroom. Then you again. With a smirk, that damn smirk...

You got up from your seat and walked towards the bathroom, but as soon as you got to the door, you stopped. What the fuck were you doing? You are the babysitter of that man's daughter! You couldn't do that, right?

You reached out for the door handle and slowly lowered it. You couldn't resist, even if this goes against all your principles. So you opened the door fully and he was there, with his hands on the sink. He lifted his head and smiled at you from the mirror. When you walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind you, he smiled again and whispered.

"I was hoping you would join me..."

He turned to you and after taking you by the collar of your shirt, he drew you to him and kissed you, slowly, softly. You slipped your hands into his hair and he pushed you towards the sink, making you sit on it. Meanwhile, your kiss had become more passionate. Your tongues chased each other and you couldn't imagine how it would feel when things would get heavier.

"What is it you truly desire?", he suddenly whispered into your mouth.

"You...", you whispered in turn, when he was starting to give you a hickey on your neck. "I wanted you from the first moment I saw you..."

You sighed and leaned against him, throwing your head back to give him more access to your neck. Lucifer wanted you to have a mark of him on your body, he wanted you to not forget him.  
He caressed your hips and then raised his hands to your breasts, squeezing them slowly.

"Damn...", he whispered, in that voice that has driven you mad since you first heard it. 

"Go on... Please..." 

You didn't have to repeat it twice, when he was taking your clothes off and put his head already between your legs.  
When you opened your eyes again, after attracting him to you, you kissed him and unbuttoned his jeans, lowering them immediately afterwards, grabbing his erection firmly. You started to caress it slowly, in all its length, making him mad with desire. Now the shower wall was behind you and Lucifer in front.  
His now bare chest against yours, wet and warm. His hands encircling your hips, strong, energetic and confident.  
His mouth on yours, impatient, insatiable and fiery.  
You didn't think it was possible and yet he succeeded in making everything infinitely superior.  
It was just all too much. Too good to be true. Too intense to bear. Too hallucinating to get used to.  
There weren't even adequate adjectives to describe it.  
There was nothing, nothing that could come close to it.

You lifted your right hand from his shoulders and leaned it against the wall behind you, moving your pelvis forward, practically almost at the height of lust.

"Hey, hey slow down...", he sighed smiling in your ear, when he realized that your breathing was already much more than irregular.

"Sir... I..." You closed your eyes, overwhelmed by the power of the sensations that he could only provoke with his mouth.

"I only started, sugar..."

You smiled at him, trying to keep in touch with the surrounding reality, but it was getting more and more complicated, especially if you paid attention to what his tongue was doing.  
Again he went down to kiss your whole neck down to your breasts and when he realized that you would probably melt if he continued, he moved a hand from your side and putting it on top of yours which was already against the wall. He pushed himself firmly against you, lifting your chin up and giving you a breathtaking smile.  
Normally it was him who led the game, but it was enough for you to be dragged where he wanted, but this time you wanted to drive him crazy.

"Shut up...", you told him, before kissing him voraciously, biting his lower lip and giving him a further push that put him straight up.

Without taking your lips from his, you pushed yourself on him and tried to appeal to all your self-control.  
Which in any case was not much.  
Youbbegan to move against him and you clearly felt the spark that burst inside of him when you inadvertently, but not too much, touched him right there.

"Sugar... I warn you that I could lose my temper if you continue..."

That sentence literally made the blood in your veins ignite.

You ran your hands through his hair again, with almost aggressive movements, ending up kissing him again, running your tongue over his lips, savoring them fully, before entering his mouth.  
And then he lost some of his temper, just to quote it, because he made his hands rise, sinking his fingers into your back with so much force that it hurt you.  
He moved away from your mouth and started to descend again on your throat, but with a sudden gesture of your hand you brought his face back up.

"No." You heard a voice come out of your lips that you almost found hard to recognize as your own.

You lowered yourself to his throat and placed a very long trail of little kisses and bites on it, entrancing yourself with the taste of his skin.  
You loved hearing him try to suppress the moans, because he didn't want you to fully see how excited he was.  
You got closer and closer to him, to his chest, very careful not to touch his most sensitive part again because you wanted to prolong that torture even longer and kissed him under his left ear, gently.  
Then one of his hands, too tired of not having any participation in the game, slipped on one of your legs, squeezing it firmly, stroking it from top to bottom, forcing you to swallow convulsively.  
You didn't want to permanently lose control and you knew it would happen if you made him go on with what he had in mind.  
But when you felt his fingers begin to touch you deeply, when you read in his gaze that he would never let you win, you decided to abandon yourself to his otherworldly caresses.  
He moved delicately and decisively, forcing you to arch your back back from the intensity of the pleasure.  
When he finally realized your complete inability to breathe again, he pulled away from you just enough to allow you to get back down to earth and smiled again.

You glared at him and shook your head. "You play unfair..."

"You should follow the rules then."

It didn't take you long to realize you were back against the wall, still tight in his almost deadly grip.  
And then you felt him inside you, forcing yourself to swallow involuntarily.  
He put his hands on your hips, trying to find the most suitable position and you instinctively spread your legs, moving your pelvis even more against his, lacing your arms behind his neck.  
He smiled, and the line of his jaw curved the smile into a damn sensual way.  
There was something definitely magical about him, about you, about you both. Something was surely emanating from the fusion of your bodies, some kind of cosmic energy.  
You found yourselves catapulted into a parallel reality in which nothing around you existed anymore.  
At that exact moment we were no longer in his bathroom, you were suspended in who knows what otherworldly dimension that took the very essence of your souls and merged it.  
Your souls communicated in earnest, almost impregnating each other, saturating each other with each other's elements, getting sated with each other's beauty.

You raised your eyes, leaving them free to get lost in his but he lowered his gaze and moved closer still, increasing the intensity of his movements, and you gasped for air.  
His hand slipped from your shoulder to your face and lifted it towards him, kissing you again and again.  
His chest which was moving frantically against yours, gave you sensations probably forbidden for the charge of adrenaline that he was able to unleash in you, and the force with which he was able to overwhelm you making you feel like you were his woman, stunned you.

Penetrating you deeply, you sighed and arched against him, wrapping your legs around his hips. He grit his teeth and started to push even harder into you, moving faster and faster, when a doubt made its way into Lucifer's mind.

He detached himself a little from you to look at you and whispered. 

"Do you know who I am?"

You opened your eyes and looked at him, confused.

"Wh- What?", you sighed, still high on overwhelming emotions. 

But he held your hips more strongly and continued to push into you, whispering again.

"Do you know who I really am?"

You didn't know what to do, so you shook your head.  
"I don't know... And I don't care now...", you sighed.

He looked into your eyes and saw absolute sincerity. He kiss you, continuing to move inside you, and he soon realized that he didn't want this to be just an adventure. Lucifer suddenly wanted to know everything about you. Every little thing.

The man detached himself from your lips and sighed, close to orgasm.

"I'm... I'm about to come..."

"Me too..."

He pushed you hard against the wall, leaning against you, making it almost impossible for you to breathe, moved firmly and strongly inside you, making you moan as hard as you could.  
After reaching the climax you abandoned yourself against him, while he kept pushing a couple of more times and then released himself in you. He collapsed against you, trying to breathe normally again.  
He hugged you and this time he did it gently, without any more malice.

"Sir...", was the first thing you said when you were sure you had recovered.

"We have to do that again. Oh, and please just call me Lucifer.", he smiled.

After getting dressed and going out of the bathroom, you turned to him and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek, running your hand over his chest.

"We will definitely do that again... Lucifer.", you winked at him, walking over to the exit: "We didn't understand what we were doing until it was all over.", you said, before hugging him.

"You are SO sweet, sugar.", he exclaimed, smiling sarcastically.

"Take it or leave it."

"Not so fast."  
He pulled you back into his arms.

"I bet you will be able to find the desire for another bit of Lucifer Morningstar."

"Just because he's an idiot who makes me laugh maybe?", you smirked at him.

He smiled in a crooked way. "Well, better than nothing."

"Better than nothing, yes.", you shook your head and kissed him again.


End file.
